


morning cuddles

by puppyfacedbrokenboys (asexualsartemis)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days Of Femslash, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys





	morning cuddles

Astoria woke up alone in her bed. She groaned as she felt the coolness of her wife’s side of the bed. Yawning, she flopped onto her back, he fingers fumbling blindly for her fuzzy bathrobe.

Bleary-eyed, Astoria followed her nose down the stairs and to the kitchen, making a beeline for the redhead standing by the stove.

Once she reached her, Astoria smashed her face into the back of Ginny’s bare neck. Her arms reached around her middle as she groaned once more.

“Why s’early?” Her voice was muffled into Ginny’s neck. Ginny merely patted the hand on her stomach. “Why can’t just magick it, and you me sleeeep?” If asked Astoria would not admit she was borderline whining?

“Doesn’t taste the same,” Ginny replied easily, as if this were common. In fact it was, especially on this occasion of Ginny cooking Christmas dinner at the crack of dawn. She was her mother’s daughter, after all. And while she’d love to be tucked in with Astoria, time was awasting.

“Taste this,” Ginny instructed and slowly lifted the spoon to Astoria’s mouth, chin now hooked over her shoulder. Astoria hummed softly as she took the bite of chocolate-peanut butter pie and Ginny smiled. “Not too much?”

“Dammit, Weasley,” Astoria softly cursed, pressing a soft kiss to Ginny’s jaw–a smear of chocolate left in her wake. 

After a squeeze of Ginny’s waste she disentangled herself from her wife in favor of shuffling over to the island, and dropping herself onto a bar stool. A warm cup of tea was waiting for her, and after a long sip and a few more moments of watching Ginny in a high messy bun and in a raggedy Quidditch tee moving around the kitchen, Astoria was soon draped over the counter, hands wrapped around her cup and lulled back to sleep to Gin’s soft hums.


End file.
